


Your iPod Playlist

by TinyPaper



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Inspired by Music, M/M, Multi, Music, Prompt Fic, iPods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25608805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyPaper/pseuds/TinyPaper
Summary: Prompt Inspired :Jay lends their sweater to Gavin. When Gavin is home, they realize they still have Jay's sweater and find Jay's iPod. Out of curiosity, Gavin looks through Jay's music and finds a playlist titled with Gavin's name.[ FINISHED ]
Relationships: Jay Ko & Gavin Ng & Stephen Ng, Jay Ko/Gavin Ng
Kudos: 12





	Your iPod Playlist

It was already late evening by the time they exited the building. Sadly, with no stars to be seen as the sky was hidden behind a thick layer of dark, grey clouds. The air was unpleasantly chilly as the rain poured heavily on the university grounds; showing no sign of ending any time soon. 

Gavin let out a small shiver as a gust of wind hit him in the face; the cold air snaking straight into his bones. God, it was absolutely freezing. 

He should've known better than to ignore his brother's warning to put on a jacket or something when the morning news mentioned the weather forecast was predicting a storm tonight. Albeit, he was running late for class but that shouldn't have been the reason to not even throw on an extra shirt. Now here he was, in just a thin black t-shirt and ripped jeans, shaking like a leaf. 

By his side, Jay seemed unfazed as the breeze touseled his already messy blond locks. His snake like eyes focused on typing something into his phone, demeanor; unmoving as usual despite the dropping temperature. Gavin pondered how the man could be so unbothered by what life decided to throw at him; if anything bored of it. 

Then again, he was wearing a sweater.

He hugged his arms closer to his chest when he felt yet another wave of chill hitting his bare skin, mentally praying that his Uber got here sooner, for his sake. Jay had just finished his constant typing, storing his phone back into his pocket before looking to Gavin; his lips curling into a small smirk, clearly amused at the site before him.

" Heh, cold ?" 

The younger had the better thought to say no but he was far too fazed by the rain to even attempt lying. 

"Freezing. "

The shorter of the two could only chuckle as Gavin let out an exasperated shiver. Admittedly, he did feel sorry for the other's predicament but then again shame on him, right ? 

The humor quickly died down though when the blue haired man let out a loud sneeze. His cheeks and the tips of his ears were starting to turn a light shade of pink as his suddel shaking began to turn more vigorous.

"Sorry, I'm not big on cold weather. " Gavin sniffed. As embarrassing as it was to look this vulnerable in front of someone he looked up to rather highly, he couldn't help himself. If he stayed any longer in this weather, it was more likely that he was going to catch a cold. Jay didn't know how else to react than ask if he was alright, to which the latter responded with a very unconvincing 'yeah '. A whole minute passed, as the older tried to think of a way to help his friend yet none of the options weighed all that well.

Despite his cool collected façade, the older wasn't all that knowledgeable regarding human interactions and it was clearly showing.

He did the only thing he thought was logical.

Just as Gavin thought his luck had hit unexpectedly low, he felt a somewhat heavy material being wrapped around his shoulders only to realise that Jay had taken off his sweater and placed it on him. The material was thick and comfortably warm that it had somehow stopped his shivering all at once. The man couldn't help but blush from the oddly kind gesture while the other merely looked the other way, choosing to ignore how the cold air chilled his own pale skin.

"Uh, thanks dude but you didn't have t-"

"Don't mention it, you can borrow it for now. Just hand it over tomorrow morning." the older cut in.

"Oh, um, thanks. " and that was enough for the both to remain silent until they had their respective rides came by to pick them up. 

-

After getting quite the hearing from Stephen for his actions, Gavin now laid in bed; phone in hand, almost forgetting that he was still wearing Jay's sweater. Curiously, the man felt around the soft, green, cotton material; finding its front pockets before snuggly sliding his hands into them. To his surprise, he felt something cold grazing his fingers, the metallic object fitting just right in his hands.

He quickly pulled the item out to reveal a bright yellow iPod; its cylindrical body seeming in perfect, pristine condition despite the obvious fact that it was almost a decade old. Gavin was almost shocked to see such an old nostalgic thing to be in possession of someone like Jay, considering the man wasn't one to hold to anything sentimental. He definitely knew better not to touch things that weren't his but the oddly strong temptation to know what Jay's musical taste was like seemed to overpower his morals.

Quickly grabbing a set of earphones, the man plugged it in then turning it on. He got himself comfortable around his cushions and blankets before clicking through the song list to which he quickly soon realised the iPod didn't really have all that many songs in them. 36 of them to be more precise. With only 10 of them, named by its proper song name and artist.

The other 26 was put into a folder. 

Gavin's heart did at least 3 backflips when he looked at what was written as the title.

' Gavin '.

Everything about his sense of logic was saying to not look any further due to respect. Yet, his heart had gotten the best of him. 

'This was wrong. I shouldn't do this. ' 

Yet all that hesitance melted away as he pressed the button to open the folder. He could practically feel his face burn up from pure embarrassment as he continued scrolling through the list. The songs were made up of a jumbled mixture of soft indie music and old hit pop songs from the early 20's. A few of them were familiar to the man as he decided to press the play button. They weren't necessarily his taste but that didn't stop him from feeling honoured and frankly very embarrassed that the older friend that he dearly respected thought of him this way. 

Some reminded him of calm afternoons in quiet libraries while others of warm walks in the park to even melancholy tunes that he could only describe as the colour blue. Was this how Jay saw him ? If definitely wasn't the answer he had initially thought but was he disappointed in the result ? Absolutely not.

He chose to keep the iPod playing as he went about his night. Wearing while he was finishing homework, cleaning his living room to even cooking dinner. Eventually, he found himself falling asleep to the playlist, heart feeling more fuller than it had in a while.

-

Jay had completely forgot that he had left his iPod that his sister gifted him in the pocket of his sweater. He came to the university the next day feeling oddly nervous, thinking that Gavin had definitely looked into it, which meant he had definitely listened to his playlist. The two decided to meet up over lunch so he could hand his stuff back. The awkward silence between them when they first initially sat down in that Subway restaurant booth was horrendously heavy. 

" Um, so here's your sweater. " Gavin said as he handed over the green pieced clothing, heart feeling oddly heavy to let the sweater go.

Jay took it hesitantly before asking, his voice in a low whisper.

" Uh thanks but uh, you don't happen to have my- ".

Before he even had time to finish his sentence, the younger quickly handed over the familiar looking iPod without speaking a word; a faint blush adorning his sun kissed skin as he brings a hand up to scratch his cheek despite it not even being itchy.

"... "

The silence was probably was probably quickly getting on the blonde's nerves as he quickly added.

" Listen, just ... Don't mention about what you listened to anyone 'kay ? I just kinda did it on random one night. Don't fucking flatter yourself" he warned; his voice hiding not an ounce of malice despite the aggressive remark. 

" Oh yeah ! Of course, I just thought there were pretty good choices. I actually liked them. " 

" So, truce ?" 

Gavin almost didn't register that the Jay was holding his hand out, seemingly asking for an agreement handshake. To which, Gavin didn't hesitate returning; shaking his hand rather a bit too ambitiously.

"Truce. "

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh, this one wasn't all good at all but just what I can give yknow ? 
> 
> It would be great if you guys gave me suggestions down in the comments for ideas. ( prompts, descriptions, fanart based ) 
> 
> I am comfortable with almost anything, mild smut is also alright ( Mild only. )
> 
> And if please leave a kudos so I know you guys wanna see more Kay ?
> 
> Love you guys ❤️


End file.
